


Failed Expectations

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Background fics to 'Snacks and Letters' [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OotP, just after Christmas holidays: thoughts of the thoughtless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Expectations

They are gone, all of them, Harry, the Weasleys, Remus. The house is quiet, too quiet, not quiet enough. Empty, but not empty enough. The sneak is hiding behind the door, muttering to himself. He curses me for being here, for not having been here.

“...her heart broke when you left. It was the best thing you ever did. ....

Young Master Regulus cried. He needed you. .... He was better off without you! We all were! My mistress waited... all those years. Bloodtraitor! You should have died in his place. ”

Carry on..... I've never truly left Azkaban.

***

Failed expectations - Heir to the House of Blacks. Brother. Noble and brave Gryffindor. Black Gryffindor – Gryffindor Black? Top student. Marauder. Keeper of my friends. Godfather.

Who wants Sirius? Just Sirius?

“Make us laugh!”

“Make them squirm!”

“C'mon let's do it!”

“Don't do that!”

“Grow up!”

“Stay the same.”

“Shut up!”

“Don't sulk!”

“Eat up!”

“Stop drinking!”

Be.... do.... don't....!!!!

Mad enough to stay sane; mad enough to stay alive.

Getting drunk, reckless..... thoughtless. Drowning the last bit of reason in fire-whiskey. Useless!

There's only one person whose expectations I meet. Snape always expects the worst. Truth in hatred; truth at last.


End file.
